Sluts of waverly place
by Ashleyx
Summary: Crossover.. will add more chars probably. very dirty and naughty... message me if you like it, and give suggestions ;)


Hollywood arts took a field trip to New york. Cat Valentine had a friend here, named Alex Russo. She was going to go and stay with her, but first she wanted to get a professional massage! "Hi there :) I'm Justin, I'll be your masseur." said a stranger. Cat grinned wide, "Yay!" she burst with joy. "Follow me, we'll get started right away." said Justin as Cat followed him into a room in the back. "Take off all your clothes, and lay down here now." Cat did as told, while giggling. She lay on her back and Justin began pouring oils on her and rubbing her slowly. "This is my first massage ever!" Cat said. "I'll be sure to make it special." Justin smiled. Cat kept on smiling. Justin moved his hands down her ass and grabbed it. "I'm going to massage your whole body okay? That way you'll be completely relaxed and renewed" Cat, clueless as always, "Ok! Hehe.." Justin spread her ass cheeks and oiled her up. He flipped her over and started rubbing her boobs with oil and she giggled. He moved his hand farther down and started rubbing her tight pussy. "That feels good! You really are a professional!" He fingered her pussy with two fingers while rubbing her throbbing clit. He opened his mouth and showed her his tongue, "This is one of my tools, it will massage you good." "Hehe ok!" Cat said. Justin began eating out her pussy, while she was talking. "I'm gonna recommend you to all my friends! This is a awesome tool!" Justin licked her wet pussy deep. Then he got up and took out his big dick, "Cat, this is my best tool, I only use it on my favourite patients..." "Me! Please me me me!" Cat shouted with excitement. "Hmm... well.. maybe..how bad do you want it?" "I want it so bad please! It's so big! Hehe" Justin put his dick against Cats face and slapped her with it gently. She giggled then he forced it down her throat, fucking her mouth. She kept sucking on it, and he fucked her mouth fast. He loved looking at her innocent mouth gag on his big dick, or tool as she thought it was. Finally after a while, he took it out. "I'm gonna massage your insides with it okay?" "Yes! Heehehe please i want the tool.." Justin smirked, "The tool works better if you talk dirty." Cat looked curious "Ohhhkay", she said as she played with her boobs. Justin pushed her over onto her knees, and put his dick into her little pussy. She moaned loudly, and he started fucking her fast. "You like that slut? Yea you're my little whore, take that dick bitch" Cat screamed "Mmmm yes fuck me harder baby! Pound my pussy yes mmm ive been a naughty little girl!" It was late, and everyone had gone home... but Alex was coming up to pick Justin up from work. She arrived, and heard loud moans and screams so she ran to the back room. She walked in on her brother fucking her friend. Cat was riding Justin's dick, her tits bouncing up and down as she went on his dick. Alex screamed "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Justin kept fucking Cat hard, and Cat waved at Alex while bouncing on her brothers dick, "Hey Alex! Your brothers just giving me a massage! You should really get one next!" Alex looked disgusted, and Justin winked, "Yeah sis, you want one? I could do you both at the same time." Cat smiled. Alex yelled, "Cat come on, we have to go NOW!" Justin stopped fucking Cat and rushed over to his sister, and ripped her clothes off. She was begging for him to stop and he shoved his dick in her pussy. "Hey what about my massage!" Cat said frowning. "Let me just take care of my sis, she looks stressed, come here and help" Cat got off the bed, "What can I do?" "Sit on her face" Cat did as told, and sat on Alex's face. Alex was screaming while her brother fucked her now wet pussy. He slapped her ass hard until it was red. She couldn't help but eat out Cat's wet pussy. Cat moaned and came on her face. Justin fucked Alex as hard as he could and then pulled out. Cat and Alex started making out. Then Justin came all over their faces and tits. They rubbed it together. Alex looked at Justin, "Maybe I could get used to this"


End file.
